


"Крушение"

by KoTana_Poltergeist



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Dark, Fantastic, Multi, Space Flight
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist
Summary: Падение тэнебрина по имени АркХайд Даркер в не самый светлый из миров вселенной - не конец существования, как оказалось.





	1. 1. Крушение

**Author's Note:**

> Тэнебрин - гуманоид расы темных космических цветков. 
> 
> В работе также упоминаются персонажи фандаб-группы "Алюминиевый Дождь"! ( https://vk.com/alurain )

Что есть космос?  
Необъятная ни глазу, ни мысли, Вселенная, заполненная черной материей. Тьму взрезают тонкие, почти что неприметные грани миров, которые робко пускают в пространство лучи света крохотных звезд, этих маленьких угольков, искорок. Пепел клочков сияния образует свои системы, системы, в которых изредка встречается даже еще более маленькая жизнь.  
Но это всё — в такой всепоглощающей темноте, словно сам Дьявол распустил обугленные безумным пламенем крылья падшего, и накрыл ими свое лучшее творение.  
Зеркальные галереи граней этих миров отражают слабый свет, и создают в пространстве Лабиринт бесчисленных коридоров. Лишь благодаря им маленькие смертные существа получили возможность путешествовать сквозь космическую тьму на разнообразных звездолетах, а кто и своими силами. Главное в этом деле — держаться коридора, и стараться не быть затянутым в трещины граней, в черные дыры.

— Легко сказать, — недовольно проворчал АркХайд Даркер, чей космический челнок в данный момент как раз, следуя курсу, миновал самый дальний угол Лабиринта. — Особенно тем, у кого исправный навигатор и много валюты… А мне что теперь делать?  
Но делать было нечего, это он понимал. Без дополнительных запчастей он не мог починить свой корабль сам, даже если бы приземлился на какую-нибудь планету с подходящей гравитацией. До ближайшей ремонтной станции было — у-у-у! — далековато. Да и драли там с посетителей столько, что можно было продавать себя в рабство прямо у кассы. Многие так и поступали. Даркер почему-то подобной участи не хотел. Он успел насмотреться на молодых рабов, и догадаться, что с ним, симпатичным и, что уж мелочиться, довольно робким тэнебрином, извращенные покупатели будут творить ужасные вещи.  
Цивилизация превращала общество в безумных дикарей. Парадокс.  
— Не хотелось бы, чтобы подобное развитие пришло и на нашу планету, — в сотый раз вздохнул парень, глядя на свое тусклое отражение в толстом стекле кабины пилотирования. Пригладив пальцами вечно торчащие волосы, АркХайд задумался о своей природе. Он — перевертень, растительная форма жизни, именуемая «темный космический цветок», кратко - тэнебрин. Казалось бы, найди себе планету с жидкостью и светом, пускай корешки да радуйся. Цвети в свое удовольствие и сей потомство, чтобы росла своя собственная роща. Но нет — его потянуло из родных лесов сперва по всем соседним планетам мира Овр, а потом, когда посчастливилось обзавестись кораблем, и за пределы мира.

Челнок ощутимо дрогнул, и Даркер поспешил мысленно исправить себя — не так уж и посчастливилось. Наивному дурачку подсунули списанный корабль, который мог рассыпаться в любую секунду. Похоже, что именно это сейчас и происходило.  
«Отказ тормозной системы» — сообщил экран бортового компьютера, с которым Даркер только-только начал привыкать работать. — «Аварийный сброс скорости активирован».  
— Господи! — ужаснулся АркХайд, торопливо застучав по кнопкам, в надежде остановить процесс. — Нет, нет, нет! Нельзя, мы не заведемся снова, ключ активации сломался еще на прошлой системе! — темный был готов удариться в истерику. Он не хотел помирать в болтающейся по открытому космосу бесполезной посудине. — Продолжить движение!.. Великий Свет, дай мне шанс! Я искуплю свои грехи и вернусь на родную планету…  
«Отмена аварийного сброса скорости. Скорость 36%» — высветилась надпись. Даркер шумно вздохнул и обмяк в кресле, стыдливо вытирая рукавом мокрую от слез зеленую морду.  
— Спасибо, Свет. Сейчас же возвращаюсь, — устало вымолвил парень, сложив на миг ладони в молитвенном жесте, и плавно потянул руль в сторону. Когда летающее судно уже завершало свой разворот на 180 градусов, энергия предательски мигнула и погасла. По всему кораблю.  
От ужаса волосы АркХайда, казалось, затрепетали. Пилот метнулся в моторный отсек своей машины и обнаружил, что из-за отказа тормозов было смещено с контактов световое ядро, питавшее энергией весь корабль.  
— Это все козни Тьмы, — всхлипнул Даркер, судорожно разыскивая в сумраке щипцы для хватания ядра. Он видел в темноте, но видел все, кроме щипцов, которые нарочно запропастились куда-то, словно вовсе канули в небытие. Парень ругал чертей, которые напакостили ему в путешествии, и искал щипцы, пока очередная дрожь корабля не свалила его с ног и не присыпала сверху коробками с запасными деталями и сувенирами с разных планет. — Что за новая напасть?!  
Оказалось, что развернутый корабль на слабой тяге подошел слишком близко к грани коридора и был захвачен щупальцами одной из черных дыр, какую сразу и не приметишь. Машина грозилась быть поглощенной через считанные секунды.  
— Не-е-ет! — вопль перепугавшегося тэнебрина заглушил даже шипение перегревающихся двигателей. Парень дернулся было вновь в моторный отсек, но понял, что просто не успеет дать кораблю скорость и шанс на побег от засасывающей дыры. И тогда он поспешил в спасательную капсулу, закрыл за собой люк…

А дальше темнота.  
Собственная вселенная черной материи — она не вокруг, она ведь в голове. В мыслительном веществе, как называли это жители мира Овр. Темнота, необъятная ни глазу, ни мысли.  
Может быть потому, что глаза плотно закрыты веками, а мысли разбежались, как бывает при обмороке?

Когда Даркер очнулся, он сразу всё вспомнил.  
Изнутри челнок выглядел очень жалко, словно по нему прошествовал косяк кислотных сторуких тварей с планеты номер Д-17. Пахло гарью и развороченным металлом. В разбитые иллюминаторы сочился рыжий горячий свет и влетал запах свежего сена и серы. В целости оставалась только спасательная капсула, что было логично — на то она и спасательная.  
Безнадежно постояв над погибшими моторами, Даркер натянул респиратор и, повоевав с шлюзом машины, очутился снаружи.  
В глаза ударил свет незнакомой красно-желтой звезды, холодноватый, по меркам привыкшего к теплу белых гигантов АркХайда. Куда ни глянь — всюду простиралась болотистая местность, богатая как на чистые родники, так и на губительные вонючие топи. И только кораблю темного посчастливилось шлепнуться на единственный в округе каменный пятачок, отчего летательный аппарат расплющился до состояния лепешки фекалий травоядного существа.  
— Я проклят, — глухо проговорил Даркер, вскинув руки к незнакомой звезде.  
— Чв-о-о? — низким кваком спросили снизу, и тэнебрин чуть не свалился с корабля от неожиданности. Даркер перелез на короткое треугольное крыло машины и, встав на четвереньки, глянул на землю. Там на замшелой коряге сидело существо. — Чво-о гово-оршь? — переспросило оно.  
— Э-э… Здравствуйте, — неловко ответил темный. — Я говорю, что, наверно, проклят. Мой корабль разбился совсем. Да вы и сами видите.  
Существо промолчало, блестя черными шариками глаз. Даркер стянул с головы респиратор и закашлялся от непривычного воздуха, но надевать вновь маску не стал.  
— Скажите, пожалуйста, как называется это место? — уныло спросил неудачливый путешественник у существа. — Или этот мир. Хоть что-нибудь скажите.  
— Ад-д! — недовольно громыхнула тварь и кувырком плюхнулась в воду, сразу исчезнув в ее толще.   
А оставшийся без последнего собеседника АркХайд молчаливо ронял слезы, ежась под небом странного и незнакомого, но уже пугающего, мира.


	2. 2. Беды от Луны

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Презент на Хэллоуин для фандаб-группы "Алюминиевый Дождь" ( https://vk.com/alurain )  
> Текст писался очень давно, поэтому используется состав АД-а, присутствовавший на то время.

Небо, обычно темно-фиолетовое в ночи, теперь было непроглядно-черным и беззвездным, затянутым едва заметно глазу колышущейся багровой дымкой. Это — испарения, которые выделяет магма, подобравшаяся из глубин планеты к самой поверхности. С высоты хорошо видно, как она светит сквозь почву, дышит и живет, высовывая то тут, то там лавовые языки на поверхность, и слизывая все, что неосторожно попадется на пути.  
Мертвенный свет на притихший мир АД проливала большая бледная луна. Ее зеленовато-сизый неполный силуэт был каким-то неправильным, словно бы попорченным. Жители мира не припоминали, чтобы их луна хоть раз являла себя настолько пятнистой, дырчатой, что впору было бы сравнивать ее с кружевным блином, который усталая хозяйка неудачно плеснула на каленую сковороду.  
Все бы ничего, если бы не навязчивая тревога, которую навевало данное явление.

Впрочем, сейчас, на высоте в пару десятков метров над землей девушка по имени Винд чувствовала себя в относительной безопасности. Может быть потому, что стены старого замка, в котором она находилась, были сложены из каменных глыб и выглядели неприступными? Или потому, что, даже будучи единственным живым человеком в округе, девушка не превратилась в затравленного зверька, ждущего пакости от всякого, кто сильнее, а смотрела на мир все так же открыто и ясно? Или же причина в том, что за спиной у нее были существа, умеющие в данной среде оборонить и себя и ее?  
Сейчас за спиной располагалась только давняя подруга-вампирша, сидевшая на кровати в самом темном углу комнаты. Лунный свет — тоже свет, и его тоже кровопийцы, по возможности, старались избегать. Вреда он не приносил, но кому приятно ощущение скобленой кожи?  
— Странный сегодня вечер, тебе не кажется? — потирая недавно укушенное, но заботливо перевязанное тряпочкой плечо, поинтересовалась Винд. Она оглянулась от окна вглубь комнаты и, конечно же, ничего не сумела там разглядеть, кроме переливчато-светящихся желтоватых вампирских глаз. — Алу?  
— Кажется, — буркнула вампирша, откусила нитку и поспешила замотаться в заштопанный красный шарф, с которым очень редко расставалась надолго. — Не торчи в окне, мало ли что. Опять захочет кто-нибудь, кроме меня, тобою отобедать.

Вместе они покинули башенную комнатку и отправились в нижние залы по узкой каменной лестнице. Ступени уходили вниз по спирали, Винд всякий раз старалась отвлечь себя от легкого головокружения, вызванного верчением в замкнутом пространстве. Ох уж эти спирали.  
В большом зале, где в стародавние времена наверняка проходили королевские приемы, теперь царила иная обстановка. За длинным столом сидели не величественные дворяне, а три девицы, причем тоже далеко не сказочные.  
— А Хис где? — оглядев ожидающую компанию и сложив руки на груди, поинтересовалась Алу. — Я ему вчера напоминала о сегодняшней репетиции.  
— Он решил, что дырчатая луна не к добру, и рванул стоять на страже, — последовало ленивое пояснение от суккуба, что досель дремала, уютно расположившись в кресле с подушками. Длинные синие волосы демонессы свисали с кресла на пол, по-змеиному сворачиваясь на нем колечками..  
— Что не к добру — так это Дедлайн на самом носу, — это была привычная песня в исполнении Алу, поэтому все продолжили заниматься ничегонеделаньем, изображая из себя внимательных слушателей и предоставив вампиру сотрясать воздух великолепными убедительными речами. — …а кое-кто до сих пор поет не в ноты. Ририка, оставь в покое канделябр.  
Двухвостая бесовка отодвинулась от свечной подставки, где играла огоньками фитилей, нахлобучила шляпу, строптиво сложила руки на груди и стала показывать язык спине вновь отвернувшейся Алу.  
— Пожалуй, я сейчас за Хисом сбегаю и приведу его… — неуверенно предложила Хороми, местный падший ангел, и скрылась прежде, чем отчитали бы и ее — только подол платья промелькнул в дверях.  
— Я помогу! — крикнула Рири и, смекнув выгоду побега, метнулась следом за подругой. — Вдруг он упираться станет!  
Алу прикрыла лицо ладонью под негромкие смешки суккуба. Винд аккуратно устанавливала в канделябре замученные Ририкой свечки и раздумывала, зажигать их прямо сейчас или пока что побыть в полумраке.  
— Дэл, что за фигня творится? Вчера нормально договорились сесть и всё сделать, а тут… — глаза вампирши жалобно блестели.  
— Думаю, нам не отвертеться, — демонесса, оказывается, успела выбраться из мягкого кресла и приблизиться к оставшимся в пустом зале Винд и Алу. Приобняв обеих, Дэлвирта заключила: — Нужно разобраться в луне, которая так отрицательно воздействует на наших камрадов!

— Телескоп? — светлые брови Сены удивленно приподнялись. То есть, одна бровь. Вторую было не видать за длинной челкой. — Да, на чердаке самой высокой башни был такой. Пару веков назад… Потом он сломался.  
— Давайте починим его! — одновременно зажглись замечательной идеей Ририка и Хис, стукнулись локтями и примолкли, потирая ушибы.  
— Это вряд ли получится, — в голосе библиотечного призрака промелькнуло едва заметное смущение. — Лет сто назад я обменяла часть трубы на книгу гномьих заклинаний, — полупрозрачная рука Сены указала на огромный, в половину человеческого роста фолиант в металлическом переплете с каменьями. — Понимаете, медь…  
— Так, с телескопом облом вышел, — подытожила Дэлвирта и потрепала за плечо хмурую вампиршу. — Есть еще идеи?  
— Плюнуть на все и идти репетировать, — мрачно процедила сквозь зубы Алу.  
— Слетаем на луну! — подскочив вслед за вскинутой рукой, дерзко предложила маленькая бесовка. — Что нам космос, все равно дохлые! Пусть Юки нам сварит какое-нибудь подходящее зелье, и полетим! — в подтверждение своих слов, она закрутила хвостами, словно пропеллером, и поднялась в воздух, потоком ветра стряхнув пыль с библиотечных полок. На головы остальным. Естественно, ее дернули обратно, потому что в библиотеке следовало вести себя прилично.

В действительности — ситуация нешуточная. Тревогу, нараставшую с каждым часом, теперь ощущали уже все.

АркХайд Даркер бежал к замку кратчайшими путями — через болото, через застывшее лавовое крошево, через заросли сухих колючих сорняков в два человеческих роста высотой. И без того растрепанный парень стал похож на полевое чучело, раздерганное ветром и воронами, и, вдобавок, вывалявшееся в грязи. Но это его совершенно не беспокоило в данный момент. Танки грязи не боятся, а растения — тем более.  
АркХайд не надеялся, что обитатели каменного строения сами догадаются выбраться наружу. И верно, когда он подлетел к воротам, около них даже перекати-поле не гонялось за ветром. Понадобилось семнадцать секунд, чтобы миновать в ворота, пробежать вверх по лестницам, наткнуться на Алу, схватить ее за руку и потащить прочь. Естественно, что остальные жители, проводив упорхнувшую чуть ли не по воздуху вампиршу удивленным взглядом, поспешили следом. Интересно же было, что за спешка такая.  
Когда мало что понимающие существа очутились вне стен каменных башен, то сразу засекли изменения, произошедшие за последние пару часов. А именно: в небе тоже появились странные пятна.  
Наделенные мощным зрением или мощной аппаратурой навороченных очков-биноклей разглядели, что пятна эти — множество летательных аппаратов конусовидной формы. Притом, аппаратов огромных. Если хотя бы мысленно придвинуть к ним блестящий даркеров челнок в лучшие его времена, то кораблик затерялся бы на фоне таких гигантов, как лягушка на фоне баобаба.  
— Явно не торговцы летят, — нахмурился Хис, настраивая программируемые очки так, чтобы можно было увидеть как можно больше деталей. — Вон, из больших крейсеров что-то сыплется…  
— Это не торговцы, это пираты с голой планеты, — подал голос Даркер, до этого молчавший. Кому, как не пришельцу, может быть известно, какой угрозы ждать из космоса. — Они собираются стащить из этого мира как можно больше всего, чтобы увезти к себе и попытаться возродить свой дом. Они даже строения забирают, поэтому под крышей лучше не оставаться… Я сразу их распознал по тактике налета: сначала они устраиваются на спутнике планеты, потом уже, отдохнув, идут на абордаж.  
— Ну уж нет, я свой замок не отдам, — тихо и решительно возразила Сена. Привидение, привязанное к месту жительства, вовсе не собиралось просто так мириться с тем, что ее сейчас прилетят и заберут вместе с замком, как будто неприметный цветок, случайно оказавшийся в облюбованном грабителями горшке.  
Кстати, о горшке.  
— Все про него забыли, я и прихватила, — Окамика прижимала к груди глиняный горшок с бодро торчащим Товарищем. Горшок был нелегонький, и Хис с Даркером едва не подрались за почетное звание носить этот груз, потому что не дело вынуждать девушку таскать тяжесть. Пусть даже девушка — оборотень, и вообще выше всех присутствующих чуть ли не на две головы.  
— Кстати, женщин они тоже захватывают, — вспомнил немаловажную деталь АркХайд.  
Эта новость вызвала больший резонанс, чем предыдущая. В считанные минуты было принято решение встретить врага достойно и постараться отстоять свое жилище. Со всеми его обитателями.

— Хм, взрывчатые смеси… Мацу, посвети, пожалуйста, — в лаборатории, под которую ведьме отвели почти половину одной из отдаленных башен, — дабы обезопасить себя от чуть ли не ежедневных взрывов и химических испарений, — царила закопченная тьма. Хлопья сажи планировали с потолка на пол при малейшем колебании воздуха, но это никого в данный момент не беспокоило.  
Мацуда увеличила яркость своих светоэлементов, и стало видно, что ведьма забралась в глубины шкафа, где теперь роется, позвякивая банками-склянками. Это продолжалось довольно долгое время, стоявшим в комнате порядком все надоело. Ведьму Юкину за драный подол выволокли из шкафа, после чего потащили из лаборатории все препараты, которые не были похожи на лекарства, а значит, годились в бою. Юки обиделась, и в замке заметно похолодало, ступеньки припорошились сухим снежком.  
Жители, способные к магии, возводили охранный купол над своим жилищем, Даркер ходил за ними следом и ныл, что это бесполезно, пока его не прогнали собирать оружие.  
Приготовления еще не были окончены, когда пираты долетели до замка адовцев. Помимо громадных крейсеров, они использовали маленькие, размером с земной мотоцикл, летательные устройства, парящие на высоте не более двух миль над землей. Даркер назвал эти штуки «козами». Всадники на жужжащих «козах», с разгону влетев в невидимое защитное поле, вспыхнули единым белым взрывом, горящие останки инопланетян и техники покатились по земле.  
Крейсерам это не понравилось, ответом чему был огневой залп по куполу, разнесший хрупкую оборону в клочья. А дальше нахлынула новая волна «коз».  
— Ах, сволочи! Ну я вам устрою!!! — Рири первой полетела на врагов, постепенно окутываясь огненным шаром. Издали это казалось похожим на пламенный гравиболид или вулканическую бомбу, и вряд ли попадавшиеся на пути бесенка всадники «коз» вообще понимали, что такое в них выстрелилось с земли. Но, опомнившись, пираты дали отпор и сами устроили погоню за летающим комом огня.  
— Стой! — завопила вслед Алу, потому что первоначальным планом было не отдаляться от крепости. — Вот бля, ну давайте теперь все разбежимся.  
Народу не до распознавания сарказма в приказах, поэтому разом несколько жителей крепости метнулось прочь, чтобы занять удобную позицию для встречи врагов на юге. Или не занимать. Окамика атаковала пришельцев без всякой системы, одним звериным прыжком набрасываясь снизу и сшибая всадников с «коз» наземь. Иной раз всадники валились с высоты кусками, если оборотень совсем уж входил в раж. Оками же первой ощутила на себе холодную и липкую кровь захватчиков, что лишь еще больше ее обозлило. Мертвенный красный воздух пропитался яростным волчьим воем.  
— Никто никого не слушает. Сплошная анархия~- мурлыкнула суккуб, занимая оборону с севера. Волосы Дэлвирты змеились, вились, сворачивались в кольца в предвкушении того, как будут выдавливать из пойманных врагов жизнь. — Винд, голубушка, ты бы лучше спряталась куда-нибудь. Пришибут ненароком…  
Винд кивнула, не разводя спор, но никуда не пошла. Во-первых, Даркер отсоветовал прятаться в строениях, потому что именно их пришельцы попытаются забрать раньше всего остального. Во-вторых, у девушки была своя идея в том, как противостоять нашествию. Винд нашла в замке арбалет, под который вместо стрел идеально подходили… карандаши. Остро заточенные, смазанные отравой ведьмы, а то и украшенные ею же ледяными наконечниками, превосходно втыкались в пришельцев. Если попасть, конечно же. Но у Винд имелось время хорошо прицелиться, ведь они с Алу держались спина к спине и знали — камрад прикроет.  
В суматохе адовцы совершенно забыли о Товарище, которого оставили стоять на неприметной глыбе окраины двора. Случайный выстрел сшиб горшок, емкость вдребезги разбилась о твердую землю. Вылетевший из нее цветок угодил прямиком в лужицу лавы, явно уготовленную здесь Товарищу самой судьбой. Тихонько зашипев, цветок сгорел, до последнего мига так и не потеряв улыбчатого выражения мордашки.

…В какой-то момент Хороми поняла, что уже многие ее друзья ранены. Еще хуже был тот факт, что некоторых она не могла видеть, ибо они были далеко. Всадники «коз», догадавшись, что мирно отдавать им ресурсы аборигены не собираются, перешагнули через свою скупость и открыли огонь. То же самое сделали и крейсеры. Как оказалось, оружие пришельцев с голой планеты было не чета адскому — непонятная кислотная плазма, лазер, осколочные бомбы с кручеными штырями… Кажется, где-то вновь завыл оборотень, но голосом полным боли, а не ярости…  
— Хис! — ангел поспешила к демону, придерживающему рукой окровавленный бок. Один из штырей, вылетевший из разорвавшегося поблизости снаряда, пробил ему печень. Парень держался на ногах только благодаря тому, что не хотел оставлять без присмотра мощный стреломет, которым управлял. Сейчас двигать рычаги ему было не по силам, он еле стоял, упираясь в землю хвостом, словно кенгуру. В хвосте торчали еще несколько штырей, не добравшихся до открытого тела.  
— Хоро? — шагнув навстречу, очень удивился Хис, с лица которого даже почти сошла кривая маска боли. — Но я же видел, как ты полетела вслед за Рири…  
— Нет, — Хороми спешно осматривала рану друга, пытаясь собрать воедино те немногочисленные ангельские силы, что еще оставались, и исцелить ее. — Это, наверно, был Даркер. Из-за крыльев, чтобы летать…  
— Погоди, не старайся, — демон придержал руки девушки, окутанные спасительным сиянием. — Найди остальных и помоги им, слышишь? Со мной все хорошо.  
— Ты умираешь! — попыталась вырваться Хороми. Тщетно.  
— Куда уж мертвее, — хмыкнул парень. — Я войду в боевой режим и дам тебе немного времени. Спасайся с остальными. Всё, не спорь, — он отвернулся и пошел прочь.  
— Хис! — горько возмутилась падшая, собираясь броситься следом, догнать, образумить, но тут увидела то, что демон все это время загораживал от ее взора. У стреломета, прислонившись к нему спиной и раскинув исцарапанные ноги, сидела Юкина. Сидела в какой-то слишком неудобной позе, в какой живые существа обычно не сидят. И шляпа у нее на голове была надета как-то неправильно, словно голова вдруг уменьшилась. Лица не было видно, но из-под драных полей шляпы на платье медленно текли густые бордово-фиолетовые потеки с непонятными кусочками чего-то…  
Увидев это, Хороми все-таки не выдержала и заплакала.

— Мацу… Очнись, Мацу… — Дэлвирта попыталась встряхнуть неподвижную Мацуду за плечо, но закашлялась и была вынуждена снова лечь наземь. Выстрел кислотной плазмы, угодивший прямо в них с девушкой-люстрой, сжег суккубу ноги. Дымящая субстанция шипела и расползалась, грозясь сожрать все остальное. Сколько Дэл не пыталась отодвинуться от кратера с кислотой, судорожно вздрагивающее от боли тело не слушалось. Отчаявшись спасти остатки себя, демонесса собрала всю волю в кулак и тихонько запела. Ласковая колыбельная предназначалась кровавому небу, изъеденной кислотою земле и бездыханной Мацуде, половина тела которой была выстрелом обращена в пыль. Но Дэл со своего места этого не видела, и пелось ей легко. Правда, недолго совсем…  
На другом конце равнины бойня набирала обороты. Всадники и их «козы» гроздьями, салютами разлетались во все стороны. Ибо боевая форма демона — это совсем не шутки, особенно тогда, когда бьется он не на жизнь, а на смерть, за тех, кого любит. Отшвырнув еще с десяток всадников, Хис активировал вокруг себя малое силовое поле — попросту вывел свою силу на внешнюю оболочку, развернул темные кожистые крылья и взмыл вверх. Сквозь броню на боку продолжала сочиться липкая кровь, но Хис больше не обращал на нее внимания. Он знал, что рана не помешает ему добраться до крейсера. И, когда это произошло, демон сильно сжал свою энергию, а потом дал ей полную свободу, устроив из самого себя мощнейший взрыв.  
Грузовой крейсер пиратов был подбит, днище его сильно пострадало. Всадники «коз» метались вокруг, туша пожар, причиненный сопротивляющимися адовцами. Но это уже не имело значения — шлюз открыт, столб света втягивал в крейсер замок, хороший каменный замок, за века не утративший крепкости и сурового внешнего вида. Пусть столько же прослужит и на голой планете.  
В луче света на доли секунды промелькнул и пропал белесый призрачный силуэт, но пиратам не было никакого дела до обитающего в башнях привидения.

Крейсеры пиратов летели домой, курс на голую планету. Сквозь палубы и толстые перегородки одного из кораблей Алу чувствовала всеми нервами дрожь моторов. Это сводило ее с ума.  
Очнувшись на крейсере, в плену, в кандалах, вампирша сперва отказывалась верить, что осталась в живых совсем одна. Ну, то есть, осталась неубитой. Но камера пустовала, заготовленные еще оковы лежали по соседству с девушкой порожними. На мысленный зов никто не откликался, и память подбрасывала неутешительные отрывки видений: падший ангел, поддавшийся собственному безумию и бросившийся на врагов прямо под шквалом выстрелов… Винд, словно бы спокойно спящая на земле, но на деле лежащая со сломанной шеей — один из пиратов-всадников дернул ее за волосы, пролетая мимо…  
Тогда Алу легла на пол и стала лежать, не испытывая абсолютно никаких чувств и интереса к дальнейшей своей судьбе. Лишь безразличие и холод. Сковывающий, вытягивающий силы холод вселенских пространств, в которых даже воздух застывает и превращается в лед, что уж говорить о плоти. И нет никакого смысла в том, что корабль пришельцев обогревался, противясь этому холоду, ведь космос все равно сильнее.  
Зачем же тогда путешественники, вроде Даркера, рвутся в эту мрачную космическую тьму?..

Алу не открыла глаз и не пошевелилась, когда с шипением отворилась дверь ее камеры. Она никак не отреагировала даже на стражника-пирата, которому пришлось неподвижную вампиршу поднимать за шиворот и волочить волоком. Остановившись в коридоре, стражник повернулся ко второму караульщику и не слишком уверенно произнес:  
— Э-э…этроия хас. Ново…  
Второй пират вытаращил белесые глаза и бросился бежать. Когда он скрылся в коридоре, первый стражник плюнул и вполне по-человечески сказал:  
— Чтоб провалился в черную дыру мой нелюбимый, трижды проклятый акцент…  
Алу медленно подняла голову, не веря своим ушам:  
— Даркер?..  
— Да, — кивнул пират, оказавшийся АркХайдом, принявшим вражеское обличье. — Я не сумел никого спасти, только очутиться в тылу захватчиков. Я пытался прикрыть Рири, но лазеры… ее превратили в решето… Шевели ногами.  
Алу, не веря себе, пошла за другом, судорожно вцепившись в него закованными руками. Сейчас она смогла разглядеть, что личина на ее пришельце блеклая, сквозь серую шкуру просвечивает зелень даркеровой чешуи.  
Они пришли в одну из камер хранения, и АркХайд спешно заблокировал дверь изнутри, чтобы пираты замешкались, когда попробуют пробраться внутрь.  
— Это же твой челнок! — изумилась меж тем вампирша, узнав груду металлически-блестящих обломков, покоящуюся в камере. — Они забрали и этот хлам?!  
Даркер молча полез в обломки, явно обидевшись за свой корабль. Алу уже хотела извиниться, но парень выбрался обратно с прозрачным контейнером в руках. В контейнере, чуть заметно шевелясь, парил сгусток белого света. Это был источник энергии челнока, сделанный из пучка волос звездного цветка, и сам светивший, словно маленькая звезда. Вампирша знала, что пока этот свет падает на нее сквозь оболочку контейнера, опасаться нечего. Но вот крышка с сосуда была снята, сам он отброшен, а шарик света повис в метре от пола, ослепительно сияя.  
Алу отвернулась, пытаясь закрыться изодранными рукавами, но все равно получила сильные ожоги.  
— …с его помощью ты можешь все вернуть. Точнее, вернуться, — не сразу дошли до сознания вампирши слова АркХайда. — Просто возьми свет в руки и загадай очутиться в хорошем времени.  
— Чего…? — просипела девушка, чувствуя, что ее кожа медленно поджаривается. — А ты что же?  
— Я уже не могу, — оказалось, что Даркер медленно рассыпается. Трещины ползли по всему его телу, кистей рук больше не было. — Слишком вышел из себя во время битвы, вот, Расщепление… Я долго держался, чтобы успеть помочь тебе… Так что, соберись. Эй, хватит сопли разводить, здесь и так довольно мерзко…  
Вампирша подняла заплаканные глаза и осознала, что осталась наедине со светом. Теперь нужно было выбирать судьбу.  
Алу взяла сияющий шар в дрожащие, покрытые волдырями ожогов ладони и зажмурилась, загадывая желание…

Кто знает, может быть, ей даже удалось…


	3. 3. Синдром бога

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Из детства-юности Даркера.

Избыток всемогущества никому не шел на пользу. Неистощимая способность не только дарить и поддерживать жизнь на протяжении многих столетий, но и изгонять со своей территории врагов столь великих, значащихся галактическими конструкторами — все это может взрастить в носителе силы не только непомерную ответственность, но и немыслимую самоуверенность, опасную.

Звездоцветы были как боги.  
И тэнебрины почитали их, как богов, наравне со Светом и Водой.  
Долгими веками темные цветки несли свои росточки сквозь мрак исполинских лесов под белые лучи звездоцветов. Детеныши тэнебринов не знали родителей, но с первыми же мыслительными импульсами до самой смерти запоминали воспитателей. Импринтинг, по мощности сравнимый разве что с религиозным фанатизмом.

Маленький тэнебрин по имени АркХайд Даркер мог проследить ленты своей памяти с самого момента раскрытия листочков: в ту минуту он впервые развернул крохотные шипастые листики и проанализировал местность, ощущая разницу температур на свету и в тени, влажность почвы после дождя, и слыша, как вдалеке кричат неведомые ему пока что создания. Из всего многообразия сигналов мира, больше всего внимания захватывал именно свет. Он делился не только теплом, но и энергией, говоря:  
«Здравствуй, дитя. Я даю тебе всё необходимое и оберегаю тебя».  
И Даркер, в тот миг пока еще безымянный, полюбил этот свет.

Со временем, маленький тэнебрин и полтора десятка его таких же собратьев-сироток узнавали своего звездоцвета больше.  
Представившийся витиеватым именем Киллштерн Джокер, он прекрасно выполнял обязанности воспитателя растительной мелкоты: сушил слишком сырую землю, приносил воду во время засухи, отпугивал любителей полакомиться свежей зеленью или вовсе сжигал, после чего их останками лакомились уже малыши. Когда тэнебрины достаточно выросли для того, чтобы принимать новый облик, и попревращались в резвых зеленокожих гуманоидов, Джокер тоже вытащил корни из земли. Теперь он учил детенышей простейшим бытовым навыкам, а еще языкам, грамоте, пению, скрытности, трансформации, и тысяче прочих важных умений.  
Не разделяя группу на любимчиков и изгнанников, оценивая по заслугам, и… со снисходительным равнодушием относясь к избыточному восторгу некоторых особо чувствительных цветочков.

Возможно, как раз по причине существования дистанции, стены, выстроенной звездоцветом перед воспитанниками, так складывалось, что взрослеющие тэнебрины всегда уходили прочь. Даркер пока еще не знал, как ведут себя другие звездоцветы, но высокомерный Джокер отвергал всяческие ласковые слова и прикосновения, угощения, предложения совместной прогулки или зимовки, и даже не участвовал в весеннем опылении — когда пыльцу сыпало вроде как вообще всё вокруг… кроме звездоцветов.  
Как и остальные — Даркер пытался, да. Иногда ему даже казалось, будто воспитатель уделяет ему чуточку больше внимания, чем другим.  
Однажды он узнал, как близок к правде, и пожалел о новом знании.

— Я чувствую, что ты доставишь мне проблем, — лицо Киллштерна всегда зубасто улыбалось, такая была анатомическая особенность. — Но не могу понять возможных причин. Звездоцветы, детка, будущего не видят, к сожалению. Большой просчет Творца.  
Даркер молча моргал, чувствуя, как разрастается в душе уныние.  
— Я даже подумывал задержать тебя на Планете, рядом, присматривать, — продолжил Джокер. — Но это, мрак побери, выше моих сил. И желания, если честно. Я помогаю расти детям. Мне не нужны взрослые особи, таскающиеся за мной хвостами. Так что, лучше бы я тебя больше не видел.  
— Почему я тебе не нравлюсь?.. — голос прозвучал сдавленно, словно бы хозяина его прессовала чужеродная гравитация. Недалеко от правды — у звездоцветов действительно имелось собственное поле… Иными словами, у Джокера были и притяжение, и притягательность. Какая ирония.

— Потому что ты слабый, глуповатый и доставучий, — с готовностью ответил Джокер. — Это правда. Почти все тэнебрины такие. Но и те редкие исключения из правил, которых я мог бы привести в пример, не достойны моей благосклонности.  
— Н-да, — отличавшийся красноречием Даркер в данный момент растерял все свои словесные кудри. Он опустился на палый и замшелый ствол — древний труп какого-то гиганта, умершего в древесном обличье. — Ты всегда был честен с нами, но так основательно твоя прямота меня еще не ранила…  
— А представь нашу совместную жизнь? — ухмылка звездоцвета стала шире. — Я бы тебя просто уничтожил.

С этой стороны на проблему юный Даркер смотрел впервые. Кажется, он действительно был глуповат, раз не попытался представить такой расклад.  
— Не нужно лить сок по пустякам, — Джокер странным взглядом покосился на крупные слезы подростка. — Я собирался дать тебе кое-что, как только ты решишься покинуть Планету.  
— Решился, зачем уж теперь здесь оставаться, — тэнебрин сердито вытер глаза и стряхнул с пальцев светящиеся капли. — Что ты хотел дать мне? Добрый совет?  
Смешок.  
— Билет в космос.  
Прядь сияющих белых волос, заплетенных в косичку — частица звездоцвета, такая же дорогая, как вечный двигатель.

Тэнебрин скрывал от всех и берег этот дар, так же, как скрывал осознание — Джокер не был способен на двухстороннюю связь, присущую парам. Высокомерный звездоцвет не подстраивался, не пытался налаживать контакт, и совершенно точно годился на роль учителя больше, чем на роль партнера. Как будто он — одинокий бог, и никто не сумеет составить ему компанию.  
Крохотным клочком звезды Даркер заменил допотопный мотор подержанного космического челнока, который сумел приобрести спустя несколько лет на другой планете. Даже когда Даркер умер, по стечению странных обстоятельств оставшись существовать, клок звезды неизменно сопровождал его.  
Когда случилось памятное вселенной Обнуление, то Джокер привел жителей Планеты по следам своей частицы в иные миры, где с боем вытребовал место для лагеря беженцев. А потом все вернулись обратно на ожившую Планету.

Однажды в вечности клок звезды погас. В тот момент Киллштерн Джокер и двадцать других звездоцветов вместе самонадеянно сражались с сильнейшим существом вселенной и закономерно проиграли.  
Неизвестно, застал ли угасание своей звезды АркХайд Даркер.


End file.
